


We Were Just Kids

by flaked



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers, pre game, rated t for curses, slight sunny/basil but not rly, they just held hands for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaked/pseuds/flaked
Summary: Sunny knows what’s going to happen next. He already knew when he agreed to help Basil with his plan. It’s inevitable. He suddenly feels like he wants to cry.“Sunny,” Basil gulps, “i-it’s time.’’
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	We Were Just Kids

Sunny does not know what to feel anymore.

He feels stuck, as in a limbo, or something else that his 12-years-old brain cannot describe yet. His thoughts keep running around his head. It’s a lot. It’s a lot to the point where it’s painful.

_God, why won’t this dream stop already?_

Well. At least his addled brain can sense the presence of his best friend, Basil. He thinks it’s going to be okay. Probably. He knows it is going to be okay because Basil is with him and Basil is safe and kind and generous to the point where he won’t hurt a fly.

 _Why is he tying the jump rope to your sister’s neck, then?_ The logical part of his brain interrupts. Sunny hates that part. Hates that part because it reminds him that this is real. And oh god- this is real. This isn’t a dream. Sunny just killed _Mari_. He killed her, he killed her and he’s waiting for it to register in his mind, but it isn’t. He doesn’t know what he’ll do when it does.

Something tickles on the side of his leg, and interrupts his train of thoughts. He dares himself to steal a glance downwards. See the long, soft, black hair that contrasts with the paleness of his skin reach his thighs. Let his eyes follow the trail to the where the hair begins, and to where the skin- _No._

He closes his eyes by will. He forces his eyelids together so hard, they start to tear up. It’s a good distraction from everything. The pain makes him focus on something else. Grounds him. But it isn’t too long until he becomes hyper aware of his other senses because of his loss in sight. He focuses on the morning breeze blowing on his skin, making him shiver. He hears the sound of Basil’s feet crunch on dead leaves as he moves around, unlike the stilled figure of Sunny. There is another sound akin to dragging something heavy against the dirt. Sunny does not want to think about it. He absolutely does not think about it. His naturally imaginative mind does not picture to him what is happening at all (it does.). He doesn’t imagine Basil dragging Mari’s body on the ground, while her head is flailing around carelessly with the rope hanging around her head (he does.). The sound of something hitting the tree trunk doesn’t mean Basil is adjusting her position (It-fucking- _does_.). Does not mean he’s holding her from the waist so that her weight does not fall on him. Sunny knows what’s going to happen next. He already knew when he agreed to help Basil with his plan. It’s inevitable. He suddenly feels like he wants to cry.

“Sunny,” Basil gulps, “i-it’s time.’’ 

Sunny tries to take all the time in the world to allow himself to open his eyes, but he already knows that he’ll have to open them if he doesn’t want this to fail.  
His first open glance makes him blink a couple of times as his eyes adjust to the brightness of the sky. He didn’t realize that, maybe, a lot of time has passed while he was waiting for Basil to finish his part of the job. The sky was now brighter than before, indicating that they were officially entering the early hours of the morning. All he allowed himself to think was that he needs to be quick. 

Sunny stops any train of thoughts right that instance. _Stops feeling and emoting_. He stops everything, and takes his first step towards Basil and his sister. He holds and drags the toy box next to Basil directly under the branch that Mari ( _his sister, his sweet, kind sister_ ) was going to be hanged from. He then goes to Basil to help with holding the weight, as they direct themselves to under the branch. Basil leaves Sunny, and goes to climb the tree as Sunny lets the figure of his sister stand on the toy box. He doesn’t let himself see her fully. He only sees the white gown she wore, and feels the soft cotton of it under his fingers, and he wills himself to not think. Not think at all. Basil reaches the branch too fast and too slow for Sunny’s liking, but he hands the rope to Basil nonetheless. He lets his friend do the work in tying the rope to the branch, and he wills to himself to not think. Basil’s voice of confirmation lets him know that he is allowed to let go of her body, and he lets go of her immediately (He’s lying. He hesitates a little). For now, all is done. Sunny doesn’t feel what he wants himself to feel.  
He still won’t look her at her fully, head drooped a bit as he wills himself To. Not. Think. About it. A soft touch alarms him, and he turns his head to see his friend, Basil, look at him sadly. His eyes then follow him as he goes towards the toy box, and moves it to the side. Mari’s feet drag on the surface of the box until they dangle on nothing and move with the wind. Sunny has still not willed himself to look upwards. He doesn’t think he will. Until. Until….  
Basil jumps and lets out a yelp next to him, eyes directed to the dear face of the dead girl. Curiosity eats Sunny up, and he looks up to see one of the most traumatizing sights he’ll unfortunately be exposed to in his life. Between the long, sagged strands of hair hugging Mari’s face, there appears to be an eye open. Observing them. The eye is motionless, empty of life, but the indication of it- the fact that maybe- just maybe- Mari was-

_Mari might’ve been alive. She might’ve been alive, and you just took her last chance away._

Basil and Sunny look at each other spontaneously, both faces stricken, and sure the other must have fell into the same conclusion. The former’s arms began to tremble on his sides, as he switches between relaxing and closing his fists rapidly. A few teardrops began to race on his face, slowly, then quickly like a storm as they start to increase in amount. Basil’s eyes redden. And he begins to chant a series of “no no no nono no” while shaking his head. All the while, Sunny remains rigid in his place, awaiting the tears or the emotions to hit him like a truck, but it doesn’t. It doesn’t and rather than angering Sunny it. It scares him. It terrifies him. All he can see in his mind’s eye is something. Something that has no shadow, a black outline, and an eye in the middle. Something that is judging him. Following him. Stalking him. 

Out of all the emotions he could possibly feel at this moment, being tired hit him suddenly with intense. All he wanted to do was return to bed, and just stop. He didn’t know what exactly to stop in, it seemed like everything could be ceased at this point. He just wished he had a shut-down button. _Why couldn’t have humans had those?_ He thought, _They’ll be really useful when used in proper situations. I’m just so tired._

He found himself moving automatic, robotic steps back to house. His hand dragging Basil behind him, who had begun to sob quietly while trying to muffle his sobs with his free hand at the same time. 

Entering the house seemed very inappropriate after what has transpired. Sunny felt like he didn’t belong here anymore. He felt as if everyone would be awaiting him at the door, demanding answers. He doubted anyone was awake to witness what happened, but a small voice inside of him kept insisting that they all knew, that as soon as someone caught him, he’ll be dead. He saw as Basil dragged himself to the living room on tired feet, seemingly caught in thought. He wasn’t crying anymore, but a somber look was on his face. It didn’t suit him. But, at the moment, Sunny hadn’t had the energy enough to communicate with him. He didn’t have any energy at all. So it was with all of his power that he reached his bedroom, plopped onto his bed, and tried to ignore the lurking figures and the something hiding in the shadows in exchange for sleep.

\-- -- -- -- -- --

A loud scream hadn’t been how Sunny was expecting to be woken up the next morning. His brain was still fuzzy from sleep, but as soon as he became sober, all the memories of the past night returned to him. The cozy, comfy feel of his bed became an uncomfortable icy cold as he felt his chest freeze, his breathing stutter, and his palms sweat. He contemplated about getting out of bed or not, and as much as he wanted to stay in bed and suffer with his thoughts, the anguished screaming of his mother that became louder by time hurt his head, his heart, and shook him to his bones. He put on his slippers, and got- he wanted to get down the stairs with no problem, but- but he may have taken a long while to. Upon reaching the backyard, 3 things got clear to him. The- the body of his sister had been taken down (Oh god-he missed her so much already, so, so much), and was now cradled between his mom’s hands. His dad was staring at the tree resentfully, as if it was the one who murdered Mari (You don’t think you’ll be able to confess anytime soon). Finally, Basil seemed to be away from the scene, staring at one point in the distance. Sunny approached him, and stood next to him, staring at his parents. They didn’t seem to notice him entering the field earlier, and had all of their attention on their-on their- dead. Dead daughter. Dead sister. Mari. He felt sick.

A hand touched his fingers hesitantly, as if asking for permission. Sunny looked over to Basil, who wasn’t looking at him. He intertwined their fingers together, giving a squeeze. Basil finally looked back at him, eyes tired. But he squeezed back. He squeezed back. 

Those were going to be some long years.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hope u enjoyed reading this! I finished it on 2 am bc omori brain rot so sorry if there r any grammar mistakes or typos :[
> 
> also i know that mari was already dead way before they hanged her/faked her suicide. i just like to think that bc the kids r young, they dont actually know that a dead person's eyes open because of muscle relaxation. so they probs thought she was alive and they killed her. yikes


End file.
